vortexxfandomcom-20200216-history
Elsa Dress Moana Cosplay
| last_aired = | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 26 | status = Cancelled }} The following is a list of programs presently or formerly distributed through the American Public Broadcasting Service (PBS) stations and other public television entities. Current programs *America's Ballroom Challenge (2006-Present, annual) *American Experience (1988-Present) *American Masters *Animusic *Antiques Roadshow *Austin City Limits *California's Gold (not distributed by PBS) *Carrier *Charlie Rose *design: e2 *Everyday Food *Frontline *History Detectives *Independent Lens *Jack Horkheimer: Star Gazer (5-minute program produced by WPBT Miami; not distributed by PBS) *Keeping Score *Live from Lincoln Center *Learn To Read (instructional series not distributed by PBS) *Masterpiece *Nanalan *Nature *The New Yankee Workshop *The NewsHour with Jim Lehrer (previously known as The MacNeil/Lehrer Report and MacNeil/Lehrer Newshour) *Nightly Business Report *NOVA *NOVA Science Now *NOW *P.O.V. *Religion & Ethics Newsweekly *Roadtrip Nation *Secrets of the Dead *Soundstage *The Tavis Smiley Show *This Old House *Tony Brown's Journal *The Victory Garden *Washington Week in Review, now simply Washington Week *Wide Angle (TV series) *WIRED Science *The Woodwright's Shop Upcoming Series/Pilots Make 'Em Laugh: The Funny Business of America: Hosted by Billy Crystal, the six-hour series will air nationally on January 14, 21 and 28, 2009 with two one-hour episodes each night at 8p and 9p with repeat episodes airing the same nights at 10p and 11p. Co-produced by Thirteen/WNET and Ghost Light Films, each episode spotlights a different American comedy genre and will include interviews from more than 90 comedians, writers, producers and historians including Rosanne Barr, Kevin James, Carol Burnett, Sid Caesar, George Carlin and Chris Rock. PBS Kids *Adventures from the Book of Virtues *Angelina Ballerina *Barney & Friends *The Berenstain Bears (2003 TV series) *Between the Lions (2000-2007) *Bill Nye the Science Guy *Bob the Builder *Boohbah *Caillou (1998-Present) *Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000-Present) *Curious George *Davey and Goliath *Dragon Tales *Franny's Feet *George Shrinks *It's a Big Big World *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks *Jay Jay the Jet Plane *Magic School Bus *Martha Speaks (debuted on September 1, 2008) *Mister Rogers' Neighborhood (currently off-the-air) *Reading Rainbow (currently off-the-air) *Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (currently off-the-air) *Sesame Street (1969-present) *Sid the Science Kid (debuted on September 1, 2008) *Super Why! *Teletubbies (currently off-the-air) *Thomas and Friends *Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? *Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego *WordWorld *Zoboomafoo (currently off-the-air) See also http://pbskids.org/help/showlist.html PBS Kids Go *Arthur *Clifford's Puppy Days *Cyberchase *Design Squad *DragonflyTV *The Electric Company (2009 TV series) *Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman *Maya & Miguel *Postcards from Buster *Sesame Street *Wishbone *ZOOM Programs seen on PBS member stations, but not distributed to them by PBS *Are You Being Served? *As Time Goes By *BBC World News *Keeping Up Appearances *Last of the Summer Wine *The McLaughlin Group (American Public Television) *Monty Python's Flying Circus (BBC America) *Red Dwarf (BBC America) *Waiting For God *The Fitness Show (American Public Television) *Travels in Europe with Rick Steves (American Public Television) *Travels to The Edge with Art Wolfe (American Public Television) *Danger Rangers *Mustard Pancakes (American Public Television) *Zula Patrol (American Public Television) Former programs Some of these programs still air on stations, often using older copies. List does not include programming made for in-school use. PBS *A.M. Weather *American Playhouse *Art of the Western World *Bill Moyers Journal *A Biography of America *Celtic Woman *Columbus and the Age of Discovery *Connect With English *The Constitution: That Delicate Balance *Cosmos: A Personal Voyage *The Creation of the Universe *Destinos *Discover The World of Science *Discovering Psychology: Updated Edition *Ethics in America *Evening at Pops *Feeling Good *Fokus Deutsch *The French Chef *The Frugal Gourmet *French in Action *The Health Quarterly *The Infinite Voyage *It's Strictly Business *Literary Visions *Matinee at the Bijou *Meeting of Minds *The Mechanical Universe *Mystery! *Once Upon A Classic *Over Easy *Race to Save the Planet *P. Allen Smith's Garden Home *Talking with David Frost *The Pallisers *The Power of Myth *The Romagnolis' Table *Taking the Lead: The Management Revolution *Say Brother *Soundstage *Trying Times *Voices & Visions *A Walk Through the 20th Century with Bill Moyers *Wall $treet Week *The Western Tradition *The World of Chemistry PBS Kids *Corduroy *Elliot Moose *Kratts' Creatures *Liberty's Kids *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse *Noddy *The Puzzle Place *Seven Little Monsters *Theodore Tugboat *Timothy Goes to School *Wimzie's House Childrens' programs predating PBS Kids *3-2-1 Contact *Carrascolendas *Charlie Horse Music Pizza *Club Connect *The Electric Company (1971 TV series) *Ghostwriter *In the Mix *Katie and Orbie *Kino's Storytime *Lamb Chop's Play-Along *Long Ago & Far Away *Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales *Newton's Apple *The Ren & Stimpy Show *Shining Time Station *Square One Television *Tots TV *Villa Alegre *Vegetable Soup *Zoobilee Zoo Syndicated programs not distributed by PBS *Adventures of Dudley the Dragon *Adventures with Kanga Roddy *Bloopy's Buddies *The Big Comfy Couch *Crossroads Cafe *Captain Kangaroo (American Public Television) *Doctor Who *Dooley and pals show *Gerbert *Groundling Marsh *The Huggabug Club *The Joy of Painting (American Public Television) *Kidsongs (American Public Television) *Lil' Iguana *Mark Kistler's Imagination Station *Nightly Business Report (American Public Television; from 1981-2005) *Pappyland *Peppermint Place *Redwall *Ricky's Room *Salty's Lighthouse *Shelley T. Turtle Show *Slow Norris *Soccer Made in Germany *Wish*a*Roo Park External links * PBS.org: Search programs A-Z * PBS Yakkity Yak is an Australian/Canadian animated television series created by Mark Gravas that ran on Teletoon in Canada and on Nickelodeon in Australia from November 9, 2002 to December 12, 2003. The show was known for its extreme lack of reality, and for its extreme silliness and featured a style of animation which broke with past Nickelodeon tradition. The show features an anthropomorphic yak named Yakkity who wants to make it to stardom by becoming a comedian. Along the way, he has adventures with his two best friends Keo (an actual anthropomorphic pineapple) and Lemony, a young human girl. Theme song A song from 1958 named Yakety Yak by The Coasters is used. Children sing parts of the updated version of the song. Characters *'Yakkity Yak' (Lee Tockar): A 13-year-old yak student in Onion Falls High and the school's mascot who wishes to be a comedian. Yakkity got the job because his grandfather was mascot when the football team won the state championship in 1925. Much to Yakkity’s dislike, the football team, not the mascot, is the one who gets all of the glory (even though they haven't won since 1925). Yakkity now lives with his Granny and her boarder Professor Crazyhair. His closest friends are Keo (who lives next door) and Lemony. Over the course of the series, his parents have never been seen or mentioned. *'Keo' (Brian Drummond): An anthropomorphic pineapple who is actually a human with a pineapple for a head. He is very intelligentm but is camera shy and has stage fright. He has rivalries with his father who is only a pineapple, but deep down, he loves him. *'Granny Yak' (Pam Hyatt): Yak's grandmother. While she is a good sounding board in a parental way, she also has some of Yakkity’s impulsive genes. *'Lemony' (Andrea Libman): A blond-haired human girl who has a vivid imagination. *'Mr. Reginald Highpants' (Ian James Corlett): The town's leading vendor of candy and all things sugared. He runs many small businesses. *'Trilo' (Jason Schombing): Yakkity's trilobite agent and former circus performer who owns his own Entertainment Agency who does children's parties for the characters and is always looking for money. His clients are Yakkity, Fairy Wanda and Chuck Damage, who he uses for parties. *'Professor Crazyhair' (Scott McNeil): A scientist and teacher at Onion Falls High whose hair changes color like a mood ring and rents out Yakkity's basement in his house, which he builds a laboratory in it. *'Penelope' (Tabitha St. Germain): A robot who works as Professor Crazyhair's assistant but lacks any social skills or confidence. Whenever she's embarrassed, her face turns red and she squirts out fire fighting foams from her arms transforming into fire hoses, squirting everything around her. *'Rondo' (Ian James Corlett): Lemony's football playing brother who is a senior in high school. He is one of Yakkity's main antagonists often competing for the spotlight. *'Keo's Dad' (Michael Daingerfield): A pineapple who can be bossy and rude at many times, and Keo's father. The identity of his wife (Keo's birth mother) is unknown and never explored; it can be assumed that she died or they got divorced before the show began. *'Miss Wanda Harper' (Brenda Circlow): Onion Falls High's librarian who is actually a fairy. *'Jackie Pachyderm': An elephant comedian and successful movie star who is Yakkity's idol. Broadcast Yakkity Yak debuted on Canada's Teletoon on January 2003. It currently airs on BBC Kids. On January 17, 2004, it was added to the Nicktoons Network schedule for a few years, but it was removed from the rotation on March 2, 2007. Episodes †Previously known as "The Yakking". Awards The show was nominated for a Leo Award for "Best Musical Score" in 2004. The creator Mark Graves was nominated for Australian Film Institute's Award for "Best Short Animation" in 2002. External links * [http://www.kapowpictures.com/yy.html Yakkity Yak at Kapow Pictures] * * Category:Nicktoons Category:Fictional cattle Category:Fictional comedians Category:2000s Australian television series Category:2000s Canadian television series Category:2000s American animated television series Category:Australian children's television series Category:Australian animated television series Category:Canadian children's television series Category:Canadian animated television series Category:American children's television series Category:American animated television series Category:2003 American television series endings Category:2002 American television series debuts Category:2003 Australian television series endings Category:2002 Australian television series debuts Category:2003 Canadian television series endings Category:2002 Canadian television series debuts Category:Television series by DHX Media Category:Teletoon original series Category:Flash cartoons